serpants nest
by zombiekillingtigeress
Summary: what if harry went to an orphanage? will later contain yaoi but waaaaay later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my new story. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys. Please review because I need the approval of people I don't know on the internet to make me happy either that or my dog but she can't read ...so ...anyway... This is awkward...um...enjoy.㈶9

_''speech''_ = parceltongue

Chapter one – misery is the best company

Harry POV (age 5/6)

It was early in the morning. I could tell the sun is only just peeking over Black Ash woods. I desperately wanted to go to my 'bookshelf' and read but couldn't. The floorboards would creak and the warden would be angry. He isn't really a warden, all though he would be perfect for the job, he's called Mr Walters but his actual job name was long and hard to remember. So some of the children made up the nickname and it kind of stuck. Besides the warden sounded more threatening. It's my 6th birthday tomorrow. I only knew that because I had read my file. Apparently I had been left here by my aunty and uncle. The Durvlys, no, the Durselys… maybe, something like that. My parents died in a car crash. Kind of sucks. My full name is Harrison Corvus James Potter, which is cool, Corvus is a constellation and Latin for crow. The suns directly over Black Ash so it's probably time to get up. Sitting up I stretched my arms, I could hear them clicking, I looked in a small mirror to my left. I have messy black hair, bright green eyes and a really unusual scar. It was the shape of a lightning bolt. I dressed quickly, like always, and went down for breakfast before all the other children were properly awake. -He had decided to go for a walk through the woods near the orphanage. I didn't have any friends. Never had, probably never would. The children split into two groups when it came to harry. Those who were scared of his um... ABILITIES and those who were scared and avoided him at all cost. Then there was the ones who didn't believe him and saw him as a target. Sometimes it amused him how immature they could be. Other times he felt lonely but most of the time he was just angry. That's when something would happen.

Flashback (4)

He only had a single picture of his parents. It was old and in bad condition. One of the boys, Eric Mathews, had stolen it. So naturally he had demanded it back. I forgot what he said but he had set the picture on fire and started taunting and laughing. '' what's the matter, going to cry potter'' I hadn't been listening I had been watching the picture burn and as it turned to ash. I had been so angry. I looked straight into his eyes, a horrible murky brown, and said '' I hate people like you, I wish you would burn'' my voice was monotone. As if in a trance he had lit the sleeve of his jumper on fire. His burns hadn't been serious but serious enough to start whispers of how Harrison potter could make you do things by looking in your eyes. That hadn't been the end, Eric had woken up that night screaming about how his skin was burning and his temperature had gone up, he died in hospital.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft hissing sound. _'' Argh t-the cold ''_ I turned my head to find who was talking. _''ssstupid human watch where you're going''_ looking down there was a snake squirming on the ground. "hello?" I asked taking cautious steps forward. The snaked stopped moving and raised its head,acknowledging me with unnerving silver eyes. The snake was bright green with black patches and a dark green underbelly. _"you sspeak child?"_ I raised an eyebrow. "of course I speak, why wouldn't I. How can you speak?" the snake flicked out her? Tounge in annoyance. _"we are speaking the language of the snakes hatchling"_ I opened my mouth to ask what she meant but she beat me to it. "_your kin would call it parseltongue_" (was that speakt right?) the snakes tail kept twitching back and forth. _"what is your name?"_ I was genuinely curious she seemed...nice no one was ever nice to me. _"my name is Hishan, hatchling"_. _" isn't that Japanese_" don't ask how I know that. _"clever hatchling, yes its Japanese for misery_" charming. _"so...are you a Japanese snake then?"._ she shook her head. _"no im African. A hybrid between a gaboon viper and the boomslang. But my old master was, I think he named me in his native language to keep the loneliness at bay. He's dead now. Left me out in the cold."_ shudders ran up her body. _"you could stay with me?"_ I told her, even I could hear the hope in my voice._ "I live close to here,in the orphanage"._ She raised her head to stare at me. It was creepy cause of her lack of eyelids and need to blink. _"I will stay with you_" she paused thinking "_for now_. _To see how it goes_". I felt a grin spread across my face , to anyone else It would look like I was having a breakdown. I was to caught up in my thoughts to notice Hishan coiling around my arm,under my jacket, until she spoke. "are we going hatchling?" I nodded and started back. "_we aren't allowed animals so stay hidden" I felt her nod in understanding._

Only the younger kids were still at the orphanage all the older people were out enjoying themselves to curfew. The kids mostly avoided me , im five and has resorted to making friends with a snake. I went straight to my room blanking everyone. "um.. H-h-harry" I turned to the person talking. It was Timmy... Something. When he didn't say anything I cocked an eyebrow impatiently. "you know how your good w-w-with computers" he paused. Swaying side to side, hands shaking and refusal to look me in the eye , oh bless he's nervous. "what do you need Timmy?" seriously im getting annoyed. "Sorry um the laptop froze can you um come look at it please?" I sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't have time maybe tomorrow, until then I don't know turn it off and on again" God annoying people. I slammed my door shut. "_what a delicious looking friend you have their_" Hishan hissed poking her head through my collar. _"He's not my friend_" I muttered, wait can you mutter in snake tongue. Hishan started hissing frantically,is she having a fit? Before I could panic I realised she was laughing. _"screw you im having a nap"_

Sooo... What do you think... I know ... It sucks but i was bored so review please... Its the most enjoyable thing of my day other than having comments and likes on youtube (i enjoy making amv's) also does anyone know a video editing app for Nokia Lumina 520 ( at this current moment in time it could be illegal for all i care) or a way to get NFC.


	2. Chapter 2- owls and visitors

Chapter two - owls and visitors

**Harry pov (age 10/11)**

"Hey Hishan im back" I love Fridays. It means no annoying people for two whole days. "Yeah ssso isss the pigeon." I scanned the room quickly spotting the familiar white owl. "Hey girl" I used my index finger to scratch below her beak. She let out a coo of approval, slightly edging her head closer to my hand. "You're to affectionate with the bird" The only reply she received was an annoyed sigh. Hishan had always been aggressive with hedgewig. She had tried to tone it down recently, not through any growth of affection (this isn't a movie) but from figuring out the nicer she is to hedgewig the more free reign I give her. This must be what its like for a mother who has to stop her children from arguing constantly. A bell went off further down the hall, it signalled the children could leave for 'free time'. It startled hedgewig, causing her to flap her wings in panic and to ascend from where she was perched. Taking refuge on my bookcase, eyes wide and wary as if trying to spot some unseen predator. It was likely she wouldn't be coming down for awhile. Instead of sitting in awkward silence I retrieved my laptop from it's hiding place, there was a rotted piece of floor board under my bed that allowed me to lift it up revealing a well sized gap in-between the floor boards. I plugged my headphones into the side and hit random. Time of dying by Three Days Grace started playing. It was a week until the holidays, I can go back to my happy days of being a hermit.

"Harry!" I paused in my stride and waited for the person, a girl, yelling my name. I paused in my stride and waited for her to catch up. "Hey" It was Kori, a girl from my primary school. "Kori what do I owe this pleasure" a light blush crept across her cheeks "You um forgot this" She passed me a book. Of mice and men. "oh thanks" we stood awkwardly in silence for a moment. "well bye" She mumbled and walked away. I think this is one of those times in a social situation where I was supposed to say or do something and didn't.

-/-/-)-)-)-)-)-)

Officially three hours to my birthday. I already knew what Lizzy, miss Lewis, had gotten me. A falling in reverse CD. Its boring being unable to sleep. All of my stuff is charging and my books are on the other side of the room. They moved me to a different orphanage, this one is in London, the main caretaker, Lizzy, took a liking to me, which was refreshing after being constantly called the devils spawn. Of course the children here didn't. Due to Sophia,a girl from black ash, being sent here stories of what happens to those that cross me spread quickly. I suppose it sorts out the annoying offers to 'play'. Do they think me a child. "Harry are you awake" a small smile graced my lips. "Hishan how have you been?" Hishan hadn't really grown much over the years , an inch and half at most. "I caught that annoying Robin that never shuts up, and Hawkeye was almost devoured by the fox with white fur" I had met Hawkeye a few times in the past. He was a common adder that lived in a small wooded area not far from here, Hishan had taking a liking to the small thing but still "im surprised it caught him" Hawkeye was always good at camouflage. "The creature caught him by the tail, he lost the tip. Such a shame" That's the thing with snakes they consider loosing part of the tails shameful. For animals that throughout history have been considered sly and deceitful they are really big on honour. "oh, shame how is he taking it?" in snake society the adder would know be lower than a grass snake. "Badly of course, no sself resspecting ssnake would allow themssselvess to losse a part of their tail."

"How are you taking it, he was your friend" she didn't answer straight away. After a phew moments she let out a breath "and now he is not" apparently that was all their was say on the matter. "how is your bird?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "you hate hedgewig"  "I don't hate the pigeon, merely detest its existence" I let out a chuckle. "in any-case Hedgewig is fine and again I will tell you, you can not and will not eat her" it was an ongoing obsession for Hishan, to try and eat Hedgewig. "Hmph, your no fun"

"Harry! you have a letter" that caught my attention. I opened the door, it was Chloe. "Hey Harry how ar-" I took the letter and closed the door, not wanting to keep up a pretense of interest. "hmph rude" I smiled at the sound of her retreating steps. "what is that?" Hishan had slithered her way onto my shoulder. Both of us peering down at the letter.

Harrison James Corvus Potter

Stoker care home

Floor 3 room 7, last down the hall to the left.

Well that was scarily specific. "wizards" Hishan was muttering to herself. "what?" She flicked her tongue in agitation. "you remember I told you about magic, this is Hogwarts a school to teach about these thingss" Huh, thats interesting. "you need to reply" "is it bad that I dont want to go I-I mean i do but at the same time I dont" I could feel Hishan watching me, studying me, with cold eyes unblinking but not judging. "you dont need to decide yet think it over. Read what it says then think it over" couldnt hurt. I nodded and began tearing the envelope. My hands shook from apprehension and excitement. I lead on my bed one leg hanging loosely over the side. "lets see ...accepted...school...wizardry...required equipment...wand...books" there are some very strangely named books, what to do when a tree tries to eat you. I didnt know a tree could eat people. "familiar...cat...owl...toad"

"hey hishan I found something wrong with this place"

"what"

"no snakes allowed"

"since when have rules stopped you"

"valid point"

"harry" miss Lewis asked softly her voice muffled by the door. "hey Lizzy" I opened the door with a warm smile. she stood at 5'6ft in a white button up shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. she was young and had only been here 2 years. Its why she is so nice I think. She hadnt hardened and grown used to seeing a childs hopeful face dim to a cold shell that had long since forgotten a mothers love. That is what many people in this profession do, they shut off their emotions so at night hopeless expressions dont haunt them. "you have a visitor" Her voice is cautious, she does not know this person. "He sauys that they want to offer you a place at their school" confusion was my main emotion. I havnt heard about a- . That wizard place. i completely forgot. IF I dint have control over myself my eyes would of widened."Ok". It was the only reply my brain could come up with. I was to busy going over pros and cons. "They are in the private room" I descended the stairs quietly. Trying to see if the person was making noiuse,they werent. The private from was close to the office so no child could sneak in but far enough away for complete privacy. The room was plain. The walls a pale blue and the carpet a caramel color. There was a rectangular table in the center with four surrounding chairs, always reminded me of an interrogation. But the room didnt matter the thing that mattered was the man in one of those chairs "Mr potter I presume"

**so who should it be? also sorry about lateness um their is literraly only gonna be an update once a month maybe two if your lucky. also anyone watching Hannibal? guess i found my new fav yaoi pairing :)**


End file.
